


Two Halves of A Crown

by Ohlookitstomorrow



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, I can't help myself, I'm Sorry, I've fallen hard for Zelda Spellman, full of feelings and fluff, this just came to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohlookitstomorrow/pseuds/Ohlookitstomorrow
Summary: Lilith has heard her prayers, heard the soft whisper of her name on Zelda's lips, her tears have ran listening to the soft cries. So now she is here, withherHigh Priestess, and she does not intend to take, only to share.





	Two Halves of A Crown

She appeared from nowhere. Stood in front of the crackling fire, Lilith reminded herself to be careful - unlike hellfire, this hearth could burn her in a heartbeat.

Implementing a carefully thought out plan was not her forte, however. Of course, she could be calculating when need be (one could not adopt the crown of darkness without a cunning plan) but Lilith preferred acting upon instinct. 

It had been an instinct that had led her to Lucifer, and it had been instinctual to transform into the catalyst of his downfall.

But, if she were to be brutally honest with herself, leaving The Devil’s side had been due to reflection and a deep-seated self-loathing. 

Every hour of her wretched existence had been spent in subservience to the will of men, and what had she received in return for her unwavering devotion? _Nothing_.

As always, women received nothing, and as the first of their kind, Lilith received even less.

So she’d taken what was rightfully hers, and as the Queen of Hell, Lilith stole the throne. But she was not alone; “why do you kneel before me?”

The redhead looked up from her position, her bright green eyes haunted with tears, and Lilith felt nothing but anger at the sight of them. 

Zelda Spellman had been an inconvenience to her as she attempted to fulfil The Dark Lord’s will, very attractive and stubborn, but she’d hindered Lilith’s plans none the less. Yet, her strong will and steely coolness had garnered Lilith’s impression - in a world dominated by men, Zelda seemed to shine and slither herself into a position of charge.

Little, had Lilith known, that Zelda Spellman had cultivated herself a mask, one that could rival her own.

In earlier years, her substantial powers had been outshone by the radical ideas of her Brother, and throughout her whole life, Zelda had been appraised for her appearance, and nothing more.

And now, she cowered at Lilith’s feet, as if they were not equal - as if Lilith had hooves and Zelda had no mind or desires of her own.

“I’m failing you, my Queen. I’m failing to lead a floundering coven, and I fear that the faith in you is depleting. I-I...” Zelda trailed off, once again lowering her head to hide the shame of her tears.

But there was no shame in admitting one’s fears, especially when they were shared.

Lilith lowered herself gracefully to her knees, her deep silk gown of navy satin pooling around them. Placing a gentle finger under Zelda’s chin, she raised the High Priestess’ head, allowing their eyes to meet. “You are not failing, and you’re certainly not failing me-“

“But you-“

“ _No_ , Zelda, we both wear crowns, both of us have thwarted our male captors: we are equals, nothing more, nothing less.”

“I feel so afraid...” Zelda shuddered, the movement causing her soft curls to fall to her back, leaving the pale expanse of her shoulders bare. Stripped to her black leather corset, Lilith could see the beginnings of deep slashes that were sure to cover the uppermost portion of her back. “I pray to you each night, yet I can’t bring myself to say it...”

“I listen...” Lilith took a minute to compose herself, reaching for the right words to say. It wasn’t often she allowed her heart to soften, but the thought of Zelda torturing herself, a warped form of penance that _he_ had introduced, the image of anything sullying such perfect, porcelain flesh, melted any barbs that held her away. “I know what has been done to you,” Lilith said softly, the incantation of a Caligari spell coming to mind. And when Zelda curled into herself, shaking in silent sobs, she knew the other woman was thinking the same.

“No, darling, you have nothing to fear, not anymore,” her voice was stronger now, her hands moving to grip Zelda’s warm wrists, feeling the pulse stutter and thrum beneath. “You are strong, Zelda, do not retreat into the darkness, stand tall, and together we shall take the power we are due.”

“Together?” Zelda muttered, her brow furrowing in confusion.

“I’ve watched you for many months, sweet thing, and I know you’re strengths, you’re talents, you’re weaknesses and the courageous means by which you overcome them, there is no one else I’d choose to rule by my side.”

“But we can’t... we can never be equals, not now, don’t you see?” Zelda gripped back, their fingers intwining, Zelda squeezing hard in a moment of hysteria. “I pray to _you_ for guidance. It is in _your_ name I gather my strength. It is by _you_ that I live my life.”

“Darling,” Lilith soothed, disentangling one hand to cup the softness of Zelda’s cheek, her thumb swiping away the many tears. “You need not pray, you only have to ask, and I shall be there to advise, and in return, I wish for the same. You do not need to take your strength from the power I hold, let us be together and comfort and support one another in turn. Do not live your life for me, but do it for you, give in to your own desires, but if you chose, let us share.”

“You’d want that? You’d allow me such privilege?”

“Oh, Zelda,” Lilith laughed, “it is all that I want, and I have wanted you for so long... only now do I have the strength, not to take - for ours should not be a relationship like either of us have known in previous times - but to ask.”

“If you asked... I might say yes... I want to say yes...”

“I am asking, darling. Will you share all that you are with me, and in turn, all that I am is yours?”

“Yes,” Zelda said, her spine straightening, her strength returning.

Lilith felt the jolt of her body, the gasp of her breath as Zelda’s green eyes regained their fire. “Then, no more of this?” Her hands softly drifted over the sore indents on Zelda’s back as their lips drew nearer.

“No more...” Their lips brushed chastely, “if you will replace them and mark me as yours?”

A sense of pride filled Lilith to the brim; “I will,” she promised. “And you will do the same?”

“I will.” Zelda leaned forward, bringing their mouths together, softly, slowly, and Lilith felt the tears of her own emotions at the sensuality of it all.

She had made promises before, ones that she’d intended to keep. But only this one felt real. There was no loser between them, and, Lilith vowed, that everything between them would be a partnership, even as they held each other, long into the night, fingers working frantically over swollen flesh.

Watching Zelda come apart in her arms, was all Lilith had ever wanted, all she’d ever needed.

Both of them had power, and strength, and everything that entailed, in abundance, but together, Zelda and Lilith would be a force unrealised in the world before.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I have no idea what this is, or why I've written it - especially since I've a huge backlog of fit that I should be working on... (oops.) I just had so many feelings bubbling up, so I wrote this late last night as a means for my outlet of emotion concerning Zelda Spellman.
> 
> Why is that woman such perfection? LIKE, SERIOUSLY? Everything about her is so beautiful, right down to her ornate cigarette holder, and I love her.
> 
> Anyway, I hope this made some sort of sense, and I hope at least one person enjoyed it...
> 
> Comments, and the like, are always much appreciated, and you can find me on tumblr @ohlookitstomorrow
> 
> Catch:)


End file.
